


In space can anyone hear your heart

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Soon after saving Catra and Glimmer, Catra and Glimmer have an important discussion
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	In space can anyone hear your heart

Adora was resting in Maras space ship after having finaly rescued both Glimmer and Catra. Despite the things that had yet to be said the relief of finaly knowing they where safe was the most prominent emotion going through the princess of power. Adora had laid her head down to think however in the comforting grip of relief her eyelids became heavy and sleep rapidly took the princess away to dreams.

Glimmer had sat by herself in the back of the ship while her friends both new and old got to pressing matters. Simply thinking on everything that had transpired sense she became queen. Glimmers thoughts always came back to the same thing however no matter how many times they thought it over, how could it be made up to her friends and allies.

Entrapta entered Catras room wanting to check up on her former and potentially now again friend a while after the surgery had been completed. Walking with her hair so she could move quickly just in case Entrapta slowly opened the door to see how Catra was doing. It please Entrapta to see that Catra had taken Adoras advice and had stayed laying down to allow her body time to find its bearings again after having such technology removed from their nervous system.

Catra was able to look up just enough to see Entrapta come through her door. “Hey Entrapta.” Catra Said still debating if she wanted to say what request had been going through her mind. As Entrapta came closer Catra had to fight her natural urge to move however she just took a deep breath and reminded herself the importance of trusting her friends now.

Entrapta slides up to Catra with an overeager expression saying with the speed of a starship, “You still feeling ok? Nothing off right? If it is the sooner you tell me the sooner we can try to fix it! Between my tech and Adoras magic I’m sure we can do something!” Entrapta then sat on her hair looking right at Catra as she waits for a response. Entrapta watched trying to figure out the expression on Catras face as a moment of silence passed.

Catra said quietly not really responding to Entraptas question, “Could you please fetch Glimmer and send her to my room?” Catra had overheard some comments between Bow, Adora, and Glimmer and realized the state of their friendship. However Catra felt she might be able to help, and knew that now was the best time.

Glimmer sighed and blinked suddenly being scared half to death as Entrapta suddenly appeared in front of her between the queens eyes closing and opening again. Before Glimmer could even get out a question however she heard Entrapta say, “Catra wants to see you!” Once again before Glimmer could even answer Entrapta shot off to do something else apparently.

Glimmer got up and walked over to Catras room not sure what to expect. As her hand went to open the door she realized that Catra might be the best person to speak to right now. She might even understand the position Glimmer had put herself in.

Catra smiled as she heard the door open and said warmly, “Hey Sparkles, come over here.” Closing her eyes Catra enjoyed the sounds of Glimmers footsteps approaching her before coming to a stop just next to her head. Catra turned her head just enough to see Glimmer sit down next to her bed making her smile.

Glimmer couldn’t help but have a small smile asking almost cheerfully, “So Catra, what did you want?” Glimmer raised her hand up to Catras and placed it in that paw. Hoping to help Catra feel even a little bit better after her surgery.

“Seems my ears are a little too good Sparkles, i overheard some things between you Adora and Bow.” Said softly to try to work her way into the point. “I want to hear your perspective first before I give any advice though, from what I’ve heard its a good way to know what is good advice.” Catra says seriously with a slight hint of joking self depreciation. Catra kinda already had a strong guess of what Glimmer was going to say on certain subjects but she knew certainty would a requirement here to do this right.

Glimmer couldn’t help but laugh a little at hearing Catra ask a question like that. “Are you sure no one will come in first, i don’t want to be overheard with all this.” Glimmer squeezed Catras hand and was happy to feel a squeeze back. “Right now your the only one I want hearing all this at least for now.” Glimmer added before Catra had fully formulated her own response.

“Well thank you Sparkles but don’t worry about that, Entrapta is doing that for us.” Catra said really appreciative of Glimmers show of confidence. “If it needs to stay secret it will, but something tells me that wont be the end result here” Catra continues with playful confidence. Now waiting holding Glimmers hand and waiting to hear what the queen has to say.

“I think you might relate to how I was during our little war, falling into a power mad paranoia. I regret that so much, when I was taken by Horde Prime I was so scared the last thing i said to Adora would be the last thing forever.” Glimmer says choking up towards the end of the sentence. Gripping Catras hand harder Glimmer takes a few deep breaths to try to not go into a incoherent ramble. “I dont know if it was the same for you, but I now realize something that drove me to be so horrible was feeling so... inadequate next to Adora who was also so in control, would always save the day, just for once, I guess I wanted to save Adora.” Glimmer said getting very quiet as she finished the thought.

Catra puts her free hand over her mouth as she has to fight the urge to burst out into inappropriate laughter. After a moment of what had to sound like farting noises Catra was eventually able to remove her hand and speak freely hoping Glimmer didn’t get the wrong idea in that uncontrollable moment. “I, I think I was the same. I want nothing more then to be with Adora, and when she left for people she barily knew, that triggered something inside me.” Catra responds hoping she hasn’t messed up.

“I sorta figured after i got a chance to speak with you Catra.” Glimmer says slowly. “Sad isnt it, Adoras two best friends both end up being so horrible to her, what a mess we are eh?” Glimmer continued some sadness in her voice. “I’m worried I might have screwed up so bad I cant fix it with Adora, I mean she never gave up on you, but I’ve never seen her this cold towards anyone else as she was towards me.” Glimmer spills her worst fear out to Catra.

“Are you kidding Glimmer, your the one person I’m sure she would forgive for anything!” Catra said with great confidence. From all the spying Double Trouble did Catra was able to confirm how Adora felt about Glimmer. As Adora’s oldest friend Catra wanted to make sure she would be happy once this was all over and she now knew just what to do.

Glimmer laughed a bit, “Yeah right, i basically said i wished she was dead so my mom could be alive, I dont see how I come back from that.” Glimmer tried to move her hand out of Catras but found her former prison companion was holding on not letting them go. Glimmer turned to ask Catra what she was doing but found their face right up near hers.

“Sparkles, I need you to trust me, just try to talk to Adora, please.” Catra says very sternly. Catra even surprised herself at how stern she was being, however she knew this was the best way. “Just show her how you really feel, and I’m sure it’ll all work out.” Catra said very softly hoping it would be enough.

Glimmer was taken aback by Catras suggestion and it took her a moment to truly process it sense that wasn’t at all what was expected here. If it had been anyone else Glimmer probably would have been too afraid to go strait to Adora. However with Catra being the person who knew Adora the longest it really gave Glimmer food for thought. “If things don’t go well, can i come back here?” Glimmer asked.

Catra gives a truly genuine smile and said, “Of course Glimmer, I’m your friend.” Catra slowly let go of Glimmers hand and while being minimal movement still hugged Glimmer lightly. “I’m sure that wont be needed however” Catra says with a wink. Smiling as Glimmer ran off to go see Adora.

Adora was awoken by her door being opened very loudly. Before she could even wake up there was someone upon her. Adora felt someone wrap their arms around her and before the princess of power could register who it was they started talking extremely fast.

“Adora I’m so sorry! I should have listened to you, I never should have said that i wanted my mother more then you, I messed up the rebellion so bad, I don’t want to lose you, please just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it!” Glimmer spilled her heart out all at once before Adora could respond. Squeezing tightly like if she let go they would fly away from Adora forever. Glimmer was starting to tear up as Adora just looked at her dumbstruck.

Adora stammered, “Glimmer, what are you doing?” Completely held down by the force of Glimmers hold Adora just wasn’t sure why this was happening. Completely taken aback by this behavior from Glimmer Adora forgot to even respond.

Glimmer took Adoras shocked silence as her not having anything to say to her. So Glimmer continued her onslaught of pouring out all her emotions onto Adora to try to find a way to get her back. “I’ll do anything you ask, anything! Please I want to show how much you mean to me.” Glimmer said eyes full of tears.

Adora blinked as a thought crossed her mind. Being one to take chances Adora seized upon the moment and asked, “I want you to close your eyes and let go of me, you’ll know when to open them again.” Adora had a huge smile on her face and had one eyebrow raised as she waited for Glimmers response.

Glimmer instantly fallowed Adoras instructions to the letter just laying atop Adora expecting the princess of power to move her first. As Glimmer expected she felt Adora grab her by the shoulders and pull. However the journey was a lot shorter then Glimmer expected before feeling a unexpected sensation on her lips.

Glimmer opened her eyes to find the last sight she expected to find Adora doing. She found that Adora was kissing her. A shockwave of pure excitement and bliss ran through Glimmers body like a flash of lightning.

Glimmer quickly responded in kind with everything she had. Kissing Adora with all her built up admiration for the princess of power. Relief coming to Glimmer for the first time in a long time as she enjoyed the moment.

Adora was extremely happy when Glimmer turned the gesture. Adoras feelings for Glimmer had grown so much over the course of knowing each other. It was a dream come true to Adora that this thing she worried may never happen was finaly happening now.


End file.
